Lección 1 Hacer cosas malas para pasarla bien
by Helsic
Summary: 1


** Helsic X Astrea**  
  
  
*Lección Uno:*  
++ hacer cosas malas para pasarla bien! ++

  
  
La mañana era cálida y brillante, los jóvenes prestaban poca atención a la clase, era un día de esos en los que uno no tiene ganas de hacer nada. El profesor de trigonometría dictaba la clase despacio, tan estresántemente despacio que Kyo se hundía en el asiento durmiendose.  
  
- psss, psss Kusanagi-san - una voz lo sacó de sus sueños  
  
- ¡eh que? - Kyo bostezó perezósamente, Shingo le sonrió  
  
- no se duerma - de nuevo una sonrisa - el profesor va a verlo y lo regañará - Kyo soltó un bufido  
  
- baaaaaa! - remilgó hundiendose mas en la silla - que me regañe... no me importa! - Shingo sudo una gotita.  
  
- Pero...pero... -   
  
- YABUKI Y COMPAÑIA!!! - el grito del profesor hizo temblar la clase. todos se giraron sorprendidos incluyendo Kyo y Shingo. - ¿ESTA MAS INTERESANTE LO QUE HABLAN QUE MI CLASE? -   
  
Shingo trago saliva nervioso e iba a decir algo para disculparse pero Kyo se le adelantó.  
  
- pues realmente si - El profesor estalló en furia, mientras Shingo cerraba los ojos y se llevaba una mano a la cara.  
  
- PUES ENTONCES PUEDEN IRSE DE MI CLASE! - gritó señalandoles la salida.   
  
- pero... pero... - intentó protestar Shingo con cara suplicante al profesor.  
  
- Vámonos ya! - Kyo agarró a Shingo del cuello de la camisa y casi lo tumbó al suelo, mientras lo arrastraba hasta la puerta del salón.  
  
  
-__________-'  
  
  
- ¿Porque le dijo eso al profesor? - preguntó Shingo mientras yacían recostados en la pared del corredor que comunicaba los salones con las oficinas de los profesores y el director.  
  
- ahh me tenía arto... - respondió bostezando de nuevo, Shingo bajo el rostro acongojado - ¿que pasa? -   
  
- es que... es la primera vez que me expulsan de la clase - explicó con los ojos llorosos y algo sonrojado.  
  
- ¿en serio? - replicó realmente sorprendido - MUAJAJAJAJAAAAAA! ya te acostumbraras!!! - grito Kyo con las manos en la cintura y con una gran risotada.  
  
Shingo sudó una gota mientras lo mirába sorprendido y divertido a la vez, ese Kusanagi-san era un chico realmente único, a pesar de ser tan vago, mal estudiante, perezoso, arrogante y un sin fin de cosa mas, le caía bien. (al fin y al cabo Shingo ^^')  
  
- ahh que pereza Shingo! - comentó llevandose las manos detras de la cabeza - vámonos a hacer algo mas productivo que estar aqui parados -   
  
- pero... Kusanagi-san! - se quejó Shingo manoteando - el profesor dijo que nos quedaramos aqui! - Kyo lo miro maliciosamente y luego le colocó una mano en la cabeza a Shingo mientras suspiraba.  
  
- ahh Shingo el profesor dijo eso, pero NO DIJO que debíamos hacerle caso ¿no? - Shingo lo miro mas desconsertado aún.  
  
- pero, pero... - Kyo le dió un golpaso en la cabeza a Shingo y lo hizo ir de bruces contra el piso - ayy Kusanagi-san!! atai atai (duele) - sollozába sobandose la cabeza.  
  
- que pendejada este Shingo tan problematico! que el profesor esto, que el pedo aquello! camíne a jugar Football o basquetball o lo que sea... - dijo Kyo comenzando a caminar dejando al pobre Shingo sobandose la cabeza...  
  
  
^_^'  
  
  
Llegaron a la parte trasera del colegio, más precisamente al cuarto donde se guardan los implementos deportivos, fueron a buscar un balón "de cualquer cosa" como dijo Kyo, para ir a la cancha a jugar. entraron en el pequeño cuarto que guardaba los implementos deportivos, estaba oscuro y lleno de cosas, balones, bates, pinpones y demas cosas para jugar.  
  
Shingo se agachó para escarbar entre una caja llena de pelotas, pinpones, balones... buscando unas raquetas para jugar Tenis de Mesa.   
  
- yo no encuentro esas raquetas Kusanagi-san! - se quejó Shingo escarbando mas.  
  
- pero yo encontre "Otra cosa" mas interesante... por aqui - dijo Kyo cogiendo a Shingo por la cintura.  
  
- KUSANAGI-SAN! >_!!!- gritó Shingo cuando Kyo lo atrajó contra si mismo y lo apreto descaradamente - suélteme PUES!!!! -   
  
- naaaaa!!! Shingo!! - resongó Kyo con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿hasta para esto eres problemático? -  
  
- pero , pero... - se quejó el joven alumno volteandose para encarar a Kyo.  
Kyo lo silencio con un beso.   
  
- Kusanagi-san!!! - chilló entre el beso que se hacía mas apasionado conforme pasába el tiempo. - ¿está loco? estamos en el colegio!!   
  
El jóven maestro lo miró lacsivamente separando sus labios completamente de los de Shingo mientras alzaba una ceja en signo de desaprovación.  
  
- baaaa! - Kyo se levantó, fué a la puerta y se asomó - AQUI NO HAY NADIE! - gritó y su voz resono por el pasillo, luego se volvió hacia Shingo y cerró la puerta - así esta mejor -   
  
Shingo sudo una enorme gota, Kyo se lo iba a tragar vivo! pensába asustado, podía verlo en su mirada castaña llena de deseo y ... ¿pereza?  
Se acercó a Shingo y lo rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia él, lo besó nuevamente, pero el Yabuki aún intentando safarse y resistirse al acoso de Kyo, comenzó a retroceder tropezando con una pelota de pinpon y perdió el equilibrio calléndo de espaldas y trayendose a Kyo con él, sobre una caja repleta de cosas. Las pelotas rebotaron por el aire al igual que algunos bates y raquetas.  
  
- ayyy! - se quejó Shingo sintiendo el peso de Kyo encima suyo y sintiedo una pelota de football en su espalda. - Matte matte Kusanagi-san!!! (espere, espere)  
  
Pero haciéndo caso omiso a las súplicas de Shingo, Kyo continuó besando y lamiendo el cuello y susurrandolé cosas vergonzósas al oido, haciéndolo sonrojár mas de lo que estaba.   
  
- mmmhhhp.... - intentó protestar nuevamente, pero fué imposible seguirse negando, ya que la atrevida mano de Kyo había pasádo la barrera de sus pantalones y se encontrába acariciando hábilmente.   
  
- ahh... Shingo - susurró de nuevo en el oido del alumno rozándo con sus labios la piel del jóven produciendole escalofríos - Deja de quejarte, que te se que te gusta... - Shingo se sonrrojó aun mas de lo natural.  
  
- KUSANAGI-SAN! >_' - gritó frotándose contra la mano de Kyo en un fallido intento por liberarse...  
Pero Kyo no le dió chance de liberarse y se sentó sobre Shingo con una pierna a cada lado de las caderas y sin esperar nada se quitó la chaqueta y la aventó por los aires en un movimiento rápido. Shingo lo mirába enbelesado, admirando la perfección de ese cuerpo que tenía en frente suyo. Sintiéndo el deseo aflorar por sus venas, deseándo tener ese cuerpo frotandose con el suyo, sus manos acariciando esos perfectos y tersos músculos, dibujando con las yemas de sus dedos cada milímetro de piel.   
  
- ¿eh? ¿qué me miras? ¿no pues que no querías nada? - una risita maliciósa se formó en los labios del jóven. Shingo volteó el rostro para el lado contrario buscando evadir esos ojos cuestionantes e hizo un puchero.  
  
- jmm! - refunfuñó Shingo haciéndose el indiferente, una mano se posó sobre su barbilla haciéndole voltear el rostro.   
  
- se que te gusta... aunque me pongas esa carita de perrito anestesiado... - la mano libre de Kyo resbalo por el pecho de Shingo hasta el cierre de sus pantalones y jugeteó ahi un momento sin atreverse a abrirlos...  
  
- Si... lo acepto... - dijo con los ojos dilatados y anhelantes - ¿pero apuesto a que usted lo disfruta igual que yo? ¿no? o será... que lo disfruta mas Kusanagi-san? -   
  
- ¿oro? (¿eh?) - Kyo lo miró sorprendido viendo como se invertían los papéles repentínamente. Entonces con un movimiento rápido bajo la cremallera del pantalón y sumergió mano allí - ¿sou da? (ah si) -   
  
- si - respondió simplemente desviando la mirada de nuevo. - soy el único que puede hacérle sentir todo esto - Shingo acarició con sus manos el pecho de Kyo y rodeó su cintura, dibujandola, ciñendola con sus manos - cuando usted quiere ¿no? -   
  
Los ojos de Kyo brillaron con lujuría al sentir el erótico contacto, bajó con su mirada hacía la hombría de Shingo y la contempló con deseó mientras lo tomába con sus manos delicádamente y lo acariciaba primero, lento, luego mas rápido....  
  
- ahhh.... mmmm.... - gimió Shingo retorciendose de placer, aferrandose por la cintura de Kyo, atrayéndolo mas contra si mismo, buscando intensificar el contacto.  
  
- ¿así? - repitió aún acariciando.  
  
- ohh sii! - gritó frotándose más fuerte - ahh Kusanagi-saaan...!!! - Kyo bajo el rostro y con sus labios tomó la hombría de Shingo en un delicado beso, como si se tratáse de otros labios.   
  
Lo lamió como un gatito curioso, produciendole una incesante sensación de cosquilleó en todo el cuerpo, mientras el Kusanagi lo mordisqueaba desde la base hasta la punta.  
  
- ahh... mmmm... - Shingo se llevó una mano a su boca y se mordió tratando de evitar que los gemídos escapásen de ahí... - mmmm....- sentía que pronto iba a llegar a su límite, sintiendo no poder resistir mas, el placer era demaciado, Kyo sabía que hacer exactamente para enloquecerlo, para hacerlo sentir todas aquellas cosas que disfrutaba tanto.  
  
- ahh ya... Kusanagi-saaaaaaaan!!! - gritó arqueando su espalda hacía adelante, dejando escapar su exquícito fluido en la boca de Kyo. Shingo se sintió avergonzado, ya que nunca antes se había dejado llevar de esa manera en la boca de Kyo; por unos momentos sintió miedo a que su maestro le rechazara o algo por el estilo.  
  
Kyo retiró su boca del miembro dejando un hilillo de ese delicioso líquido semi-transparente uniendo su boca con esa íntima parte de su alumno. Shingo lo miraba a la espectativa, esperando cualquier reacción de su maestro.  
  
- ¿Kusanagi-san? - preguntó temeroso, Kyo se irguió y se sentó de nuevo sobre las caderas de Shingo, mirandolo con una expreción que Shingo no podía descifrar, Kyo aún con con sus labios brillantes, empapados en ese elixir delicado y pegajoso.  
  
- mmm... delicioso... - gimoteó saboreandose, limpiando con sus dedos lo que había resbalado por sus labios. Shingo sonrió aliviado. - ¿y ahora? - continuó Kyo bajandose los pantalones hasta las rodillas y prosiguiéndo a bajar los de Shingo también... - la parte mas interesante... -   
  
Shingo trago saliva, sabiendo que venía a continuación.   
  
Kyo cogio una mano de Shingo y la coloco sobre su propia hombria, haciendo con la mano de Shingo movimientos insinuantes que lo exitaban al máximo!  
Shingo siguió moviendo su mano con mas fuerza por si mismo sobre la hombria de su amante sin dejar de mirar ni un instante las hermosas facciones del rostro de Kyo...tan lleno de lujuria!  
  
- MMM!!!! - Kyo gimió mientras la mano de Shingo seguia trabajando deliciosamente, cogió las piernas de del joven Yabuki y las colocó mas cómodamente sobre sus muslos al tiempo que el propio Shingo se ponia más "cómodo".  
  
Kusanagi acarició las piernas de Shingo desde las rodillas hasta su ingle, y deslizó sus manos hasta sus gluteos, masajeándolos y presionándolos suavemente. Se inclinó sobre el pecho de su alumno y lo lamió con la punta de la lengua sus erectas tetillas arrancando mas gemidos de Yabuki.  
  
Subió por el blanco cuello, llego hasta su oreja y la mordio levemente y antes de que Shingo pudiera emitir algun sonido Kyo lo tomo en un voraz beso. Profundizó su carnosa y rosada lengua dentro de la húmeda boca del joven...al tiempo que con uno de sus dedos lo penetraba no tan suave...pero la exitación que ambos tenían en ese momento no le permitia pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el placer.  
  
- mmmm...ahhh Kusanagi-san!!! así... maaas...!!!!!! - Kyo sonrió.  
  
- algo más señor Yabuki? - preguntó Kyo con entusiasmo - algo como........mmmmmm!!! ..esto? - y penetro a Shingo tan suevemente como su exitación se lo permitia.  
  
- ahmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!! - el joven Yabuki se aferro con piernas y brazos al cálido y oloroso cuerpo de su poseedor -mmm!!! si!!! así! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! - y comenzo a moverse mas sobre el miembro de Kyo haciendo la penetración más profunda!  
  
Kyo también lo abrazó fuertemente, poso sus manos detras de la formada y ancha espalda de Yabuki, se inclino un poco y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, haciendo que su miembro tocara el punto mas sencible de Yabuki.  
  
- mmmmmmmmmmmm!!!.....aahhh!!! Kusanagi....sannn!!! - gemía Shingo sintiendose morir ahi mismo. Cerró los ojos entregándose por completo a la deliciosa sensación, tan embriagante, que Shingo no podía diferenciar entre placer y dolor. Todo era una erótica mezcla de sensaciones.  
  
- ¿Te gusta? ¿verdad? te encanta! lo se...!!! - gritaba Kyo con sus facciones totalmente contraídas por la exitación y el placer, sintiendo su miembro placenteramente apretado dentro de su alumno.  
  
- ¡ahh si!!! me encanta!! no se detenga!! ahhhh... - las manos de Shingo se aferraron a la espalda de Kyo y llevo sus labios contra los de su maestro en un apasionado y candente beso, sus lenguas se fusionaron, la lengua de Shingo profanando la boca de Kyo, como queriendo entrar ahi de la manera en como Kyo había entrado en él. Con esa misma pasión... con ese mismo deseo!  
  
Las manos de Kyo se posaron sobre la hombría de Shingo, acariciándolo sin piedad, sin detenerse siquiera ante las súplicas, acelerando cada vez mas su ritmo, enviando mas descargas eléctricas que se convertían en espasmos de placer en el convulsionante cuerpo de Shingo.  
  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! KUSANAGI-SANNNN!!! - gritó Shingo llegándo a su máximo punto nuevamente, sintiendo que ya no podía aguantar más.  
  
- MMMM... AHHH.....MMMM.... SHINGO!!!! - Kyo también estaba a punto de entregarse a placer máximo y estaba demaciado próximo al orgasmo.  
  
Y pronto... fue inevitable, sus cuerpos no obedecían a sus mentes y reaccionaban solos, dejando fluir los delicioso líquidos. Shingo se aferro tan fuerte a la espalda de Kyo buscando intensificar mas aquel deleitable contacto profundo y sensual. Con sus uñas lo arañó con desespero, dejando rojas marcas en la piel y a la vez, como si no fuese suficiente posó sus labios sobre su cuello y lo mordió salvajemente lacerando la piel, sacándole sangre.  
  
Mientras dejaba fluír su suculento líquido en Shingo, intensífico más su embestida y lo penentro con mas fuerza, mas profundo, mas salvaje, deseando acaparar el espacio que ya era imposible tener.  
  
- AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! - (CRITICAL HIT!!! ^o^) gritaron ambos a unísono, cerrando los ojos y callendo exaustos el uno encima del otro.   
  
  
>__O'  
  
  
- Ahh Athena-chan ¿haz visto a Kyo-chan? - preguntó con una dulce sonrisa la tierna Yuki.  
  
- ahh no, no lo eh visto desde que el profesor lo expulsó de clase con Yabuki-Kun - respondió la niña de ojos violetas.  
  
- que mas da! - suspiró Kushinada - vamos a traer lo que el profesor nos encargo... luego los buscaremos... -   
  
Las dos chicas caminarón por el corredor y continuaron hablando, de pronto vieron a Yuri que miraba para todos lados nerviosa.  
  
- Oi Yuri-chan! - gritó Yuki - ¿nanda yo? (que pasa) - preguntó sonriendole.  
  
- nada... nada - respondió bajando el rostro - ¿y ustedes a donde van? -   
  
- ahh vamos a traer unas cosas que nos encargo el profesor... ¿nos acopañas? - sonrió nuevamente.  
  
- ahh claro ^_^ - respondió la linda Sakasaki con expresión dulce.  
  
Las tres niñas se fueron caminando por los corredores, comentando sobre las clases y ... los chicos....   
  
  
O_o'  
  
  
Mientras tanto, nuestros dos bellos sementales, yacían acostados sobre las cajas y con las pelotas y pimpones alrededor. con sus camisas y chaquetas a medio poner y aún con las cremayeras de los pantalones abiertas, aun con sus pieles perladas por el sudor, y con los boxers ciñendose descaradamente a sus estrechas cinturas...  
  
- ahhh Shingo... eso estuvo... geníal - comentó mirando para el techo con la respiración aún entrecortada.  
  
- ¿de verdad Kusanagi-san? - titubeó el otro.  
  
- ¿tú que crees? - resongó mirandolo de soslayo y con su mano acariciandole la barbilla a Shingo - ¿te dije que te iba a gustar, no? -   
  
- sí... - afirmó el alumno con una débil sonrisa y sonrojandose - esto es mas ejercicio que jugar cualquier deporte ¿ne? -   
  
- si... jajajaja - Kyo se rió con ganas teniendose el estómago. A Shingo terminó por contagiársele la risa y acabó riendo con su maestro a carcajadas.  
Y entre tantas risas y bromas referidas a su "agitación" no notaron cuando la puerta se abrió y tres figuras femeninas entrarón en la habitación.  
  
- KYOOOOO!!!! - Gritarón Athena y Yuki al unísono   
  
- SHINGO-CHAN! - grito luego Yuri llevandose una mano a la boca por la sorpresa.  
  
Y el cuarto de deportes se llenó de abundantes gotas.  
  
- . . . -  
  
  
***Continuara* ............. posiblemente ^o^**  


  
Notas de Helsic y Astrea:  
ORRAORRE!!! este es nuestro primer fanfic juntas!!! XDDDDDD~~~~  
  
Helsic: me quedé a dormir en casa de Astrea era de noche y...  
  
Astrea: jojojo la inspiración llegó despues de haber jugado toodo el día KOF 98!!!  
  
Helsic: y despues de navegar toda la noche en pages Yaoi!!!! *bostesos* son las 3 de la mañana...  
  
Helsic y Astrea: espero que les haya gustado!!! haber si pueden adivinar que partes escribio Astrea y que partes Helsic... ahora... creo que vamos a.... ZZZZzzzzzz....  
  


  
*Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK y Eolith, la historia es orginal de Astrea & Helsic. cualquier comentario o pregunta favor dirigirse a: helsic@danshoku.com o a astrea@yyhmail.com*  
  
{KOFlombia}Fan~Page   
  



End file.
